pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
PCWL Tournament
The PCWL Tournament is an annual tournament hosted by PCWL. Typically taking place during the summer months, the main prize for the winner of the tournament has varied, from the PCWL Championship in 2008 to an opportunity at the title in the years after. Starting with the 2017 PCWL Tournament, the first to take place following the Brand Extension, one side of the tournament bracket was filled with all Heat superstars, while the other side of the bracket was filled with all Thunder superstars, with the winner of the overall tournament challenging for their brand's world title. Tournament Winners 2008 - Muhammad Ali * Became the first PCWL Champion, last eliminating Ronald McDonald at September Showdown 2009 - Tony Hawk * Last eliminated Shaquille O'Neal in a Ladder Match at One Extreme Summer 2009 * Lost in his PCWL Championship opportunity with Superman at All-American Annihilation 2009 2010 - Vin Diesel * Last eliminated Superman at the 2010 Iron Giant Mega Event * Received a PCWL Championship opportunity on the same night, but lost to Spider-Man in a Ladder Match * Later won the title from Spider-Man at August Assault 2010 2011 - Steven Jackson * Last eliminated InuYasha at the 2011 Iron Giant Mega Event * Won the PCWL Championship over Spider-Man at August Assault 2011 * Became PCWL's first-ever Grand-Slam winner as a result 2012 - Jack Frost * Last eliminated Lincoln Six-Echo at All-American Annihilation 2012 * Eventually won the PCWL Championship at December to Dismember 2012 2013 - Robin * Last eliminated Sinbad and Tony Hawk at One Extreme Summer 2013 ** only Triple Threat Match in Tournament history * Lost in his PCWL Championship opportunity with Hogarth Hughes at All-American Annihilation 2013 2014 - Superman * Last eliminated Robin at the 2014 Iron Giant Mega Event * Eventually received his PCWL Championship opportunity at Road Rage in September, but lost 2015 - Edward Elric * Last eliminated Robin at the 2015 Iron Giant Mega Event * Lost in his PCWL Championship opportunity vs. Jake Long at August Assault 2015 2016 - Spider-Man * Last eliminated Edward Elric at All-American Annihilation 2016 * Lost in his PCWL Championship opportunity vs. Homer Simpson at Gold Rush 2016 2017 - Captain America * First inter-promotional tournament as a result of the Brand Extension * Last eliminated Chris Danger at All-American Annihilation 2017 * Later won the PCWL Championship at Gold Rush 2017 vs. Superman in a 30-Minute Iron Man Match 2018 - Wreck-It Ralph * Second ever inter-promotional tournament * Hellboy won the Thunder final at Spring Stampede 2018, Wreck-It Ralph won the Heat final at Aftermath 2018 * Tournament final between the two was held at One Extreme Summer 2018 ** Ralph challenged for the PCWL Championship at All-American Annihilation 2018 *** Lost in a Triple Threat Match with Superman and InuYasha, with Superman winning the title 2019 - Conor McGregor * Third ever inter-promotional tournament * Tournament final was held at One Extreme Summer 2019 ** Conor McGregor last eliminated The Masked Saint in the tournament finals ** McGregor challenged Shazam for his PCWL title at All-American Annihilation 2019, but lost 2020 The annual PCWL Tournament is set to return in 2020 with the finals at All-American Annihilation on July 1st, 2020, in Philadelphia, PA, along with the winner challenging for his brand's world title at the Big Birthday Bash. Category:Special Events